Heroes of Arcadia : AniEarth : A Hero's Virtue 2
by Anthony Bault
Summary: With AniEarth now a world of Arcadia, Gamemaster finds that it is time to see if he can become a hero for that world as well. Follows up from Ashura Hedgehog's Dimensional Champions. Please R&R.
1. Courage

Heroes of Arcadia - Ani-Earth - A Hero's Virtue 2  
by Anthony Bault  
  
Legal:  
Mario, Link, and all related characters are (c) Nintendo  
Megaman and all related characters are (c) Capcom  
Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, DIC, and Archie Comics  
Tenchi and all related characters are (c) Pioneer  
Dragonball Z and all related characters are (c) Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama  
Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c) Toei Animation and DIC  
Digimon and all related characters are (c) Saban  
Spider-Man and all related characters are (c) Marvel  
Chapter titles are based on the Ultima game series which is (c) Origin  
  
The following characters are (c) their respective authors:  
Bookshire Draftwood: David Pistone AKA Serinthia Draftwood  
Ashura and Crystallis: Ashura Hedgehog  
Gamemaster Anthony Bault: Anthony Bault  
  
Author's forward:  
  
So...Ashura's Ani-Earth is now a world of Arcadia. A new world for the Gamemaster to explore and aid if the need arises.  
  
This fic will describe what happens when the need does arise...and helps to bring a solution to three problems that exist on the new world of Arcadia. Let us see if Gamemaster is up to the test...  
  
(P.S. That sound you hear is the fourth wall completely shattering!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - Courage  
  
"There...that should do it..."  
  
Shadow sat up as the glass chamber of the Deroboticizer slid away, and looked towards his left arm. Previously a metal weapon used against the Master, it was now restored to the flesh and black fur it once was. After putting his gloves on, he turned towards Bookshire and Dr. Light, who were consulting their instruments.  
  
"Thank you, Doctors," Shadow said. "I'm glad I could be made whole again."  
  
"No problem at all, Shadow," Light said. "I'm sure Mina will be glad to see you a full flesh and blood creature again."  
  
"Indeed," Shadow said, with a mischievous grin on his face, "in fact, I think this calls for a celebratory date. If you'll excuse me..."  
  
Shadow then ran out of the lab, causing several papers to be blown to all corners of the room, much to the dismay of the two doctors.  
  
"Hmmf...and I thought Sonic was a problem at times..." Bookshire said.  
  
"Which one?" Light asked. "We have two Sonics to deal with now."  
  
"Either will do...if what Crystallis said about him was right..." Bookshire answered as he picked up one large stack of papers.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mina was gazing out of the window of the Masaki home, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. She seemed to have a look of worry on her face as she watched the waves crash against the shore at regular intervals. She was so distracted, that she didn't even acknowledge a voice that called out for her...  
  
"Mina...your black blur has arrived, and is whole now!" Shadow exclaimed. When he noticed she didn't react, he placed a paw on her shoulder. "Mina?"  
  
Mina jumped slightly, calming down when she saw Shadow. She then turned back towards the window.  
  
"I may not have the Gamemaster's psionics, but I can tell something's wrong," Shadow said, sitting down next to Mina. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mina looked sadly over towards a small stack of magazines that was situated next to her. Shadow noticed that they were all Sonic comics, and the top one caused his eyes to widen. "TWO Eggmans?!?"  
  
"Yes," Mina said, talking quietly and showing a bit of fear in her voice. "I'm worried about my version of Mobius now..."  
  
"Why?" Shadow asked. "This is your home now, and if that world's Sonic is like ours, I'm sure they can handle themselves."  
  
"I know, but..." Mina began to say, and then tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm still worried about them, Shadow. Their Robotnik has gone mad, and I can't help thinking what might happen to them next. Besides...I kinda miss home..."  
  
"A home where the princess has you on her hit list?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Perhaps...but it's still where I came from, no matter what happened to me," Mina said.  
  
Shadow nodded in understanding and drew Mina into a comforting hug. "I understand, but what can we do?"  
  
Mina then whispered something Shadow couldn't believe. "Send them the Gamemaster..."  
  
"What?!?" Shadow said, releasing the hug. "But...I just said they could..."  
  
"I know, Shadow," Mina said, "but they deserve the same chance Arcadia's Mobius had. We can even send them the deroboticizor plans to help restore all the Robians!"  
  
Shadow thought about this for a while. He knew this Mobius had no way of knowing about Arcadia, but also knew that Mobius would know about alternate realities after the incident with Washu's portals.  
  
"Alright...I'll go ask Gamemaster," Shadow said. After giving Mina a quick peck on the cheek, he ran out of the room towards the Masaki Shrine and the transit gates.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Heroes Council had gathered inside the palace of Mobotropolis...their reason for gathering: to welcome Ani-Earth's representatives to the Council. The Ani-Earthers had chosen five to represent their group: Tenchi, Vegeta, Serena AKA Sailor Moon, Tai and his Digimon Agumon, and Spider-Man. The Ani-Earthers decided it would be too confusing to include their version of Sonic or his friends, since there were already a Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles on the council. At the present, Anthony was addressing the new members.  
  
"So basically, we gather to handle any problems that may effect Arcadia as a whole," Anthony was explaining. "We can then make the necessary plans to combat whatever problems arise. All present will have a voice...and even though I head the Council, I am not in charge by any means, so you can contradict me or anyone else here."  
  
"So, it would be like the Round Table of old," Spider-Man remarked.  
  
"That is one way of putting it," Anthony continued, "which is rather interesting since I DID have to pull my sword out of a pedestal." After a brief round of laughter, Anthony concluded with, "So...any questions?"  
  
"Will there be food served at later meetings?" Agumon asked, causing several present to facefault.  
  
"Agumon..." Tai said, "must you ALWAYS think with your stomach?!?"  
  
"I have a better question," Vegeta said. "Will we have to come to these meetings on a regular basis? I'd hate to think I was living in a Dilbert comic strip..."  
  
"Thankfully, no," Sonic said. "We only meet when the need arises. I know how you feel, Veggie, I hate meetings too. I remember when Sally had this one..."  
  
"We canna talk about that later, Sonic," Mario interjected.  
  
After the others said they had no questions, they all got up to leave. It was at that point that Shadow ran into the room.  
  
"Oh, good...you haven't left yet," Shadow said. "I need to talk to you all."  
  
"What's wrong, Shadow?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well...it concerns Mina," Shadow explained. "She's worried about the state of her version of Mobius after seeing the latest Archie comic, and wonders if someone can go help if necessary."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Link asked. "We all KNOW how cruel that version's Sally was to her."  
  
"Perhaps," Peach said, "but we should at least offer our help, even give them the plans for the Deroboticizor Chuck and Light developed."  
  
"...and kick some Robuttnik as well," Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Hold your horses, Veggie," Protoman said. "They might be scared if we send the entire contingent of Arcadia there."  
  
"I agree," Zelda added. "We should just send one person to talk with the King Acorn of that reality, and then we can make the battle plans once relations have been made."  
  
"Hmmf...typical," Vegeta said in disgust.  
  
"So...who should we send?" Anthony asked the group. Suddenly, he noticed that all eyes pointed at him. "Um...why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Simple," Serena said. "As Gamemaster, you essentially represent all of Arcadia, so you are best suited to make the introductions."  
  
"Just like when I first reunited the worlds, huh?" Anthony remarked. "One problem...there's still a distrust of Overlanders amongst the people there..."  
  
"Anth...I read those comics," Knuckles said. "They trusted Nate Morgan, and later, of all people, Robotnik's own NIECE to live amongst them. So I'm sure they won't turn you away because of your race..."  
  
"I hope you're right, Knux," Anthony said. "Alright, any objections?" Vegeta raised his hand. "BESIDES Vegeta?!?" Seeing none, Anthony then continued. "Alright then...Tenchi, can you get Washu ready to make the portal to Ani-Mobius?"  
  
"Sure...ANI-Mobius?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Probably the best name for it, since it's connected only through Ani-Earth," Anthony explained. "The rest of you, be ready near any portal entry to come to Ani-Earth if necessary."  
  
As the meeting concluded and everyone left, Anthony took Shadow aside and said, "Shadow...I need to know one thing..."  
  
"What?" Shadow asked, confused.  
  
"Mina...she's homesick, isn't she?" Anthony asked.  
  
Shadow nodded and said, "She didn't say as much, but yes..."  
  
Anthony then smirked and said, "Then lets see if we can make her home safe for her to live in again."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Washu's lab was full of activity as Washu began fiddling around with her portal makers. Anthony watched the procedure with much interest, since he was curious to know how Washu could make the portals without the side effects he had seen when he first encountered some of the Arcadian portals. After a while, Washu then turned towards Anthony.  
  
"Alright then, Anthony," Washu said, handing Anthony a small device. "This thing will allow you instant access to Ani-Mobius and Ani-Earth. Just point it at any open area, and the portal will appear. All you need to do is focus on a location and press the button."  
  
"Thanks, Washu," Anthony said. "Do you think the Ani-Mobians will be willing to accept Arcadia's help?"  
  
"Not sure..." Washu said. "If the King Acorn and Queen Alicia of that world are like their daughter, then I doubt it. Still, it may worth the effort to try."  
  
"Alright," Anthony said, pocketing the device next to a disk that contained the information about the Deroboticizor. He then walked out of the Masaki residence and chose a nice open piece of land to aim the device towards. He then pulled out the device and pressed the button, causing a portal to appear with what looked like a forest bound city on the other end.  
  
"Knothole...just where I wanted to be," Anthony said. He then turned towards Washu and said, "Wish me luck!" He then jumped into the portal, which immediately closed behind him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sire, you have a visitor who wishes to speak to you!"  
  
King Maximillian Acorn and Queen Alicia Acorn looked up as Geoffrey led a red armor clad human into the throne room. He continued to have a crossbow trained on the human as the human walked up. Of course, he was also surprised to see the human bow down towards the Acorns upon reaching them.  
  
"I found him near the outskirts of Knothole, your majesties," Geoffrey said. "He claims to come from an alternate reality called 'Arcadia'."  
  
"Arcadia?" King Acorn said, surprised. He then looked down towards the human and asked, "What is your name, Overlander?"  
  
"My name is Anthony Bault, your majesty," Anthony said, looking up but not standing from his kneeling position. "I have come in peace to establish diplomatic relations between your Mobius and Arcadia, as well as provide aid for your Robotnik problem if wanted."  
  
"I see..." King Acorn said. "Rise, and tell us about this Arcadia..."  
  
Anthony then went into a lengthy description of the worlds of Arcadia and told them of the events that had happened as of late. The Acorns were shocked when Anthony described the events on Arcadia's Mobius, even when Anthony presented them with the disk with the Deroboticizor information. They even reacted to the description of the event in which three different Sonics, including their own world's version, fought Eggman.  
  
"Yes, we are aware of that incident," Queen Alicia stated, referring to the multi-Sonic event. "So, is there now a permanent portal between our Mobius and this Ani-Earth?"  
  
"No," Anthony explained, "but the creator of the device that allowed me to come here said she can make such a portal. All that would be needed is your approval, your majesties."  
  
King Acorn made a thoughtful pose and considered what Anthony had told them. Anthony looked over to the side, where Geoffrey still looked at him with disdain. Finally, King Acorn stood up and said, "Very well...you have our approval. I'll have Dr. Charles Hedgehog look at this information you gave us. In the meantime, St. John," he said, addressing the skunk guard, "please give Anthony all the information you have on Robotnik's current activities."  
  
Geoffrey nodded and bowed towards King Acorn and then led Anthony out of the throne room. As soon as they had left, King Acorn turned towards his wife and asked, "What do you think, Alicia? Do you think Arcadia can really help?"  
  
"If what he said happened on Arcadia's Mobius is any indication, then yes," Alicia said.  
  
"I agree," King Acorn said, and then looked at the disk handed to him. "I just hope he's wrong about one thing though..."  
  
"What's that, Max?" Alicia asked.  
  
"I just hope robotization isn't as fatal as it was on Arcadia's Mobius..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Very little was said as Geoffrey led Anthony to the war room of the palace. Anthony could still sense Geoff's distrust, which was more than understandable. Still, he tried to break the ice...  
  
"Geoff, I know of your hatred of Overlanders, which is understandable, but you can trust me. I hate what Robotnik has done as much as you do," Anthony said. "Besides...I prefer the term human or Overlander."  
  
Geoffrey gave him a sideways glance and said, "You look like an Overlander to me..."  
  
"Perhaps," Anthony said, "but I refuse to believe Robotnik and I are the same race. What he did is what we call...'inhuman'."  
  
Geoffrey gave Anthony a confused glance after hearing that. "You really don't consider Buttnik to be the same race as yourself?"  
  
"After what he did?" Anthony said. "He's a monster, pure and simple..."  
  
Geoffrey, still surprised, gave Anthony an interesting smile after hearing that. "You know, Gamemaster...I think you may be the first 'human' I may consider liking..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The information Geoffrey gave Anthony was brief, especially since Anthony had prior knowledge due to the comics on his world. They were currently reviewing the data.  
  
"Okay...so basically, his only troops are Swatbots, and half of those are put to the task of building other Swatbots..." Anthony said.  
  
"Yep," Geoffrey said. "Without any Robian workerbots or the support of the other Overlanders, he's forced to use them. He only uses enough Swatbots to patrol Robotropolis and to protect his butt."  
  
Anthony snickered at that. "I've seen how fat his ass is...he'd need a LOT more Swatbots than he could create to protect it!"  
  
Geoffrey laughed loudly at that statement. "Oh man...you and I are DEFINITELY going to get along! So...what are you planning to do to remove our Robotnik problem?"  
  
"What else?" Anthony said. "Face him in combat...kill him if necessary..."  
  
"Um...as much as that appeals to me," Geoffrey said, "you can't touch him. If he touches you, you'll be roboticized on the spot and turned into a metal statue like Nate Morgan was."  
  
"I know," Anthony said, "which is why I hope Chuck and Rotor get done with the Deroboticizer plans I gave you guys. That device will be crucial to what I have in mind..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After several hours, the Freedom Fighters gathered in the throne room of the palace. All were present: Sonic, Tails, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Geoffrey, Hershey, King and Queen Acorn, and all others who fought. Anthony was also present to present the plans, and kept a psionic eye on Sally, wondering what he was going to do about her and Mina once all this was over. He regained his focus and then started the meeting.  
  
"Okay...as you all have been informed, I am planning a raid on Robotropolis to take care of your world's Robotnik once and for all," Anthony started. "This raid will be a joint effort between this kingdom and the worlds of Arcadia. The plan will be simple...while the rest of you take care of Buttnik's Swats, I'll be making my way into the compound to face Robotnik and Snivley."  
  
"Yo Anth," Sonic said, interrupting Anthony, "I heard about how your version of Mobius was freed, but what you're doing sounds risky. Even I'M not that gutsy!"  
  
"Oh really?!?" Sally said. "I seem to remember several times when you..."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Sonic said, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I understand your concern, guys," Anthony said, continuing, "but your world's Robotnik doesn't have the manpower he used to anymore, so he virtually powerless. But, as long as he's in power he's still a danger since he may find a way to rebuild that power he once had."  
  
All nodded in understanding and then Anthony continued. "Once I get word from Chuck about the Deroboticizer, we'll ready the battle plans and I'll get the Heroes Council. Once Robotnik is defeated, we can then get to the roboticized Overlanders and deroboticize them."  
  
"Are you sure they're still alive?" Rotor asked. "I mean...that robotization could've..."  
  
"Stay positive, Rot," Anthony said. "He may be just wondering how to start moving again."  
  
All present nodded in understanding, and then Chuck came into the room. Of course, the sight of Chuck caused Sonic to double-take.  
  
"UNCLE CHUCK!!!" Sonic said. "You...you're...DEROBOTICIZED!!!"  
  
Chuck looked down at his now flesh and fur body and smiled. "I am indeed. The Deroboticizer is working perfectly and is ready for use. I hope your majesties don't mind that I used it on my family..."  
  
Sonic's eyes widened upon hearing that. "Mom? Dad? Muttski? EXCUSE ME!!!" Sonic then ran out of the room and out of the castle.  
  
"Really..." King Acorn said, disdainfully.  
  
"Father...can you blame him?" Sally said, calming Max down.  
  
"Hmmm...I guess not..." King Acorn said. "Alright...Anthony, get the Arcadians together.  
  
Anthony nodded and all present went off to get ready. As Anthony walked out, he took Chuck aside. "Chuck, I need your help..."  
  
"What with?"  
  
"That Derobotization process...you saw it was a two part process, correct?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good...I need something done...with the first part of that process..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A crowd gathered outside the outskirts of Robotropolis. The Freedom Fighters, both Ani-Mobian and Arcadian, were joined by the ranks of the Arcadian Heroes Council, the Digidestined, the Z Fighters, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, the Sailor Scouts, and Spider-Man. The Ani-Earth versions of Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Shadow also joined the group, despite the fact that the sight of THREE Sonics was making both Geoffreys and both Antoines wince.  
  
Anthony surveyed the area, looking at the Swatbot and Stealthbot movements and mentally mapping out his plan of attack. He knew he had to find a way into Robotnik's area to face him, and hoped the attack by the Arcadians and Ani-Mobians would be enough to distract Robotnik.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Anthony asked the group.  
  
"We're ready on your order, Anth," Arcadia Sonic said. "But...you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes, Sonic," Anthony said, looking at Arcadia Sonic. "I even made some preparations beforehand to ensure my safety."  
  
Arcadia Sonic nodded in understanding, and thought he saw something strange about Anthony's appearance, but shook that thought aside.  
  
As soon as Anthony saw they were ready again, Anthony nodded towards Ani-Mobius King Acorn, who immediately said "Everyone...ATTACK!"  
  
Everyone gave a battle cry and charged. "ARCADIA FOREVER!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Snively...what do you make of this?"  
  
Robotnik observed the attack from his control room, and addressed the roboticized and diminutive human next to him. Snively looked at the battle and said, "It would appear that the Freedom Fighters want to take us out...and got some additional help to do so!"  
  
"Yes...though I wonder about the stability of these other warriors," Robotnik mused while watching a costumed Gohan take out several Swatbots and doing his poses.  
  
"Fear me, Robotnik," Gohan said, "for I am the great...SAIYAMAN!" Gohan soon had to duck as a Swatbot he didn't see was destroyed by a lightning blast, and Sailor Jupiter ran up to him.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the BATTLE, Great Saiyadork!" Jupiter said.  
  
Robotnik shook his head at this attack. "If these warriors are anything like him, we should have no trouble...wait, what's THAT?!?" He focused on what looked like three blue blurs running through the Swatbots, and then cringed when he saw the three forms finally stop and high five each other. "WHAT?!? THREE Sonics?!? IMPOSSIBLE!!!"  
  
"Unless, Doctor," Snively said, "this is a repeat of that incident earlier, with those weird portals."  
  
"Perhaps..." Robotnik said. Suddenly, a perimeter alarm went off and Snively checked on it.  
  
"Sir," Snively said, "a single Overlander has entered our building! He appears to be fighting our units easily!"  
  
"So...he wants to face me, does he?" Robotnik said, and then looked towards the door. "Let him come. If he's with those fighters out there, we should make an example of him..."  
  
"How so, sir?" Snively asked.  
  
"By making a nice metal statue out of him..." Robotnik said, with a chuckle.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony broke through the outer doors leading to the main area of the control room. He looked around, wondering where Robotnik had gone off to.  
  
"Come on out, Buttnik!" Anthony yelled. "It's over! Give up and I MAY let you live!"  
  
As Anthony ventured further into the room, he was soon tackled by a metallic Snively. As Anthony threw him off, he was picked up by a pair of large arms, and noticed in terror that his arms were turning to metal.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anthony said in fear, as he looked in Robotnik's eyes.  
  
"Nice try, now become a statue for your arrogance," Robotnik said as he watched the gray metal cover Anthony's entire body. He then set Anthony down as soon as the transformation had completed, leaving Anthony covered in metal, his eyes and glasses converted to a pair of electronic goggles, his ears converted to speaker like receptors, and his nose and mouth replaced by what looked like another speaker. He remained motionless, lying on the ground where Robotnik threw him.  
  
"A pity...to come all this way, only to fail now..." Robotnik mused as he returned to watching the battle. He attention was soon interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Excuse...do you dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"  
  
Robotnik and Snively turned around and did a double take as they saw the robotic Anthony standing up and brandishing a lightsaber.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Robotnik said. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! What manner of being are you?!?"  
  
Anthony readied himself for an attack and said, "Call me...Maverick."  
  
"I'll call you scrap instead!" Snively said, jumping on the back of Maverick and distracting him as Robotnik aimed a blaster, secreted in his arm, at Maverick. Maverick noticed this and threw Snively off of him and into Robotnik. The blaster went off, taking out part of the ceiling and dropping a lot of debris on Maverick.  
  
Robotnik regained his bearings and aimed his blaster again, only to have the shots deflected by Maverick's lightsaber. Maverick then ran forward to engage Robotnik up close, only to be tripped by Snively. However, this turned out to be Snively's last act, because as Maverick fell, the lightsaber hit Snively and sliced through his head, destroying him.  
  
"The fool..." Robotnik said as he approached Maverick. "But, at least he gave his life so I can eliminate you...pest!" He then aimed his blaster arm at Maverick, which ended up sliced off by a lightsaber attack.  
  
"Give up, Buttnik," Maverick said. "You cannot win."  
  
"Perhaps, not...but I can sure take you all with me..." Robotnik said, quickly pressing a button which caused an alarm to go off. "Robotropolis is now set to self-destruct...and there's NO WAY TO STOP IT!"  
  
"DAMMIT!" Maverick said, talking into a communicator built in his arm. "Guys! He set the entire city to self-destruct! Get out of there and back to Knothole!"  
  
"Got it, Anth!" he heard Sonic's voice say.  
  
Maverick then turned his attention back to Robotnik, an act which surprised Robotnik. "You aren't going to escape with the others?"  
  
"Nah...I've got something I need to do first..." Maverick said. With that, he promptly rushed towards Robotnik and attacked with his lightsaber, only to have that lightsaber blocked by one of Robotnik's own, kept within his remaining arm.  
  
"Fool...you should never have risked your life to face me," Robotnik said. The two them exchanged lightsaber blows, and Maverick was surprised at how fast Robotnik was moving, considering his bulk. Eventually, Maverick slashed away Robotnik's lightsaber, and stabbed the despot in the heart. He then pulled away, and as Robotnik fell to the ground, he slashed again, beheading Robotnik.  
  
"Good riddance to bad..."  
  
"FIFTEEN SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT!"  
  
"I only need five," Maverick said, as he used his Teleport power to escape.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Near the outskirts of Knothole, the entire group watched as the city of Robotropolis went up in flames. Many of the group, including the Ani-Earthers and Ani-Mobians wondered where Anthony was.  
  
"Did sugah-Anth make it out alright?" Ani-Mobius Bunnie asked.  
  
"Anth?" Arcadia Sonic said. "Yeah...he knows a power called Teleport, so he can get out of there in a moments notice."  
  
"So...where iz he?" Ani-Mobius Antoine asked.  
  
Suddenly, the entire group heard Anthony's voice say "Right here!" They then turned around to see him, and gasped when they were all staring straight at a roboticized human.  
  
"Wha?!? Robotnik got you?!?!?" Ani-Mobius Sonic asked.  
  
"Not...quite..." Maverick/Anthony said, "and the Arcadians know why."  
  
"I KNEW something was odd with your appearance earlier," Arcadia Sonic exclaimed. "You turned into MAVERICK!"  
  
"Who?" the Ani-Mobians asked, confused.  
  
Maverick asked everyone to watch, and then collapsed the metal parts of his body, replacing them with what looked like normal skin, hair, and clothing. "The reason Robotnik couldn't roboticize me was because I was already roboticized! The first part of the derobotization process is something called Kintobor mode robotization, which creates a robotic body which can refit itself to look real, like I have just done."  
  
"Wow..." Ani-Mobius Bunnie said. "Wish ah could've gotten thaht upgrade earlier..."  
  
"Well, now you can just have those metal parts removed, Bunnie..." Anthony said. "I've actually done this before, for a rescue mission. Glad to see the trick can still work..."  
  
"So are we," Protoman said. "By the way, we managed to rescue the roboticized Overlanders before the city went up. Robotnik was too busy fighting us to notice Vegeta getting them out of there!"  
  
"Excellent!" Anthony said. "Looks like we have reason to celebrate then! Come, let's head back to Knothole!"  
  
The group started walking back towards Knothole. Bass and several of the Z fighters were busy carrying the frozen forms of the roboticized Overlanders.  
  
"How did we get this stuck with THIS job again?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because no one else can lift these," Bass said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several hours of work found all the Overlanders and Anthony back to flesh and blood. Plans were being made to start deroboticizing the Mobians as well, and Anthony was currently talking with Ani-Mobius's King Acorn about recent events.  
  
"I think I'm getting used to being roboticized for missions like this..." Anthony said. "Still can't believe how painful that is..."  
  
"Now you know what my people went through, Anthony," King Acorn said. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done. With Robotnik out of the way, things should be rather quiet on our version of Mobius from now on."  
  
"Hey, it was Arcadia's pleasure to help," Anthony said. "I'm just grateful this world's version of robotization isn't as fatal as Mobius's version. As for thanks..."  
  
Suddenly both individuals heard a child's voice say "DADDY!!!" Both of them looked out of a nearby window and saw one of the adult deroboticized Overlanders being hugged by a young girl, namely Hope Kintobor, an Overlander girl who asked to live in Knothole.  
  
Anthony smiled at this occurrence and continued. "...I already received my thanks, King Acorn." 


	2. Truth

Chapter 2 - Truth  
  
The derobotization of the Mobians went like clockwork, and soon there wasn't a Robian to be found. Families were now hugging each other, glad to no longer be trapped in metal shells. Even Bunnie was glad to be without a metal arm and legs.  
  
Anthony watched as the last of the citizens came out of the Deroboticizer, and smiled as he sensed the feelings of immense happiness and relief coming from the people. Everyone even got to meet the Arcadians and offer their thanks, and several seemed particularly interested in meeting Anthony...especially after hearing about his willingness to roboticize himself to face Robotnik.  
  
King Acorn came up to Anthony, after he managed to break away from the excitement and settled into the celebration that started. "I've just authorized a permanent portal to be set up outside of Knothole. I've even spoken with your reality's version of me."  
  
"I see," Anthony said. "So, does this mean that Ani-Mobius will want to join Arcadia?"  
  
"Indeed," King Acorn said. "But, until some portals similar to the ones interconnecting the six Arcadian worlds can be found on ours, it will be somewhat unofficial. I am considering making Ani-Mobius, as you call it, part of the Ani-Earth union until such portals can be found, seeing as how your only connection to here is through Ani-Earth."  
  
"I see..." Anthony said, and then picked up a couple of drinks that were being handed out in celebration, handing one to King Acorn. "Then, I shall propose a toast...to the freedom of Ani-Mobius, and to our new found alliance."  
  
"Hear hear!" King Acorn said, as he clinked glasses with Anthony. As Anthony settled into the celebration, he saw Tails, the Arcadian version, walk up to him.  
  
"Anth, the Arcadians are going to head back," Arcadia Tails said. "We're going to see if we can spare some workers to help with any rebuild effort here."  
  
"Sounds good, Tails," Anthony said. "I'm going to stick around for a little bit, check on a couple of things before I head back. Can you tell the others?"  
  
"Will do!" Arcadia Tails said, and ran off to find the others.  
  
"What do you still need to check out?" King Acorn asked.  
  
"Just a couple of minor details," Anthony said, "just in case you had anything else for me to do while I'm here. Speaking of which..." Anthony was now looking over towards a mongoose woman, who appeared to be looking around for something. "I wonder what she's looking for?"  
  
King Acorn looked where Anthony was looking and said, "Not sure...I believe that was one of those who was recently deroboticized."  
  
"Hmmm...I'll go see if I can help," Anthony said, and walked towards the mongoose's location. As soon as he reached her, he asked, "Can I help you with something?"  
  
The mongoose was startled and looked towards Anthony. "Oh...Gamemaster! Um...perhaps you can. I haven't seen my daughter anywhere..."  
  
"Your daughter?" Anthony asked, and suspected he knew who she was talking about. "What's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Mina Mongoose," she said. "I'm her mother, Tina."  
  
"Well, Tina," Anthony said, "as it so happens, I know where she is. She's currently living on Ani-Earth with her boyfriend, Shadow. Shadow was that black hedgehog you probably saw earlier. I can take you to her if..."  
  
"Yes, please!!!" Tina said without any hesitation.  
  
"Alright, follow me, Tina," Anthony said, and led her towards the Ani-Earth portal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the other end of the portal, which turned out to be located at the Masaki home, Anthony found Washu tooling around some device. Anthony was curious to what Washu was doing.  
  
"Hiya, Washu," Anthony said. "What are you working on there?"  
  
"Oh, just something wanted to make for Arcadia's benefit," Washu explained. "It's based on that communicator VanVranken had, one that could communicate between dimensions. So far though...all I've been able to receive are Russian radio programs...so, it'll be a while..."  
  
"I see..." Anthony said. "Washu, have you seen Mina anywhere?"  
  
"I believe she's out back with Shadow," Washu said, "and they've been quiet for a while."  
  
"Alright, I'll go check," Anthony said.  
  
"Who's this female mongoose you've brought?" Washu asked. "I don't recognize her..."  
  
"Hello, my name's Tina Mongoose," Tina said, introducing herself. "I'm Mina's mother."  
  
"Ah, welcome to the Masaki home, Miss Mongoose," Washu said.  
  
"Come, Tina, let's go see your daughter," Anthony said leading Tina towards the back.  
  
As soon as the two of them had rounded the corner leading to the back of the home, they saw a rather interesting sight. Mina and Shadow were resting underneath one of the trees, and had their arms around each other as if they were embracing.  
  
"Aw..." Tina said, "you know, I hate to wake them up like that but..."  
  
Anthony sensed something in Tina when she said that. "What are you plotting?"  
  
"Just watch..." Tina said, and then crept up towards the pair. As soon as she was close enough, she said in a loud and overly motherly voice, "MINA DIANE MONGOOSE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
Both Mina and Shadow jumped up awake at that voice, and when Mina saw her mother standing there, she rushed over and embraced Tina in a tight hug. "Mom!" Mina said, talking between tears. "I don't believe it! It's really you!"  
  
"Yes, and thank Destiny I'm no longer a robot," Tina said. "Oh, it's so good to see you again..."  
  
As the two continued to be reacquainted, Anthony walked up to Shadow. "I assume you told Mina about our success in Ani-Mobius?"  
  
"You bet," Shadow said. "Though I think you bringing her mother here made her a lot happier."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, and then his attention was peaked when he heard Tina say, "You should come back to Ani-Mobius and see what's happened! I'm sure all your friends will want to see you!"  
  
Mina began to look scared as soon as Tina had said that, and stammered, "I...I cannot..."  
  
"What?" Tina said, confused. "Mina, why not? What's wrong?"  
  
"I...cannot say...you wouldn't believe me..." Mina said.  
  
"Should I tell her, Mina?" Anthony said, speaking up. After Mina nodded, Anthony told Tina, "Miss Mongoose, the reason Mina doesn't want to return is because she's afraid of Princess Sally. Mina had kissed Sally's boyfriend, Sonic...a simple misunderstanding and Sonic told Mina he was already taken. However...Sally took the kiss the wrong way and..." Anthony paused before continuing, wondering how Tina would take the information. "...attacked your daughter."  
  
"What?!?" Tina said, shocked at what she just heard. "I can't believe she would do that! Even if she is the princess, she has no right...!"  
  
"I know," Anthony said, and then took a thoughtful pose, "and perhaps it's time something is done about it."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Have Mina face her fear," Anthony said, and then turned towards Mina. "Mina, you and your mother should come back to Ani-Mobius. I can protect you if necessary, but hopefully Sally cooled down during the time you were gone from Ani-Mobius."  
  
"I hope you're right, Anthony," Mina said, "but I doubt it. You didn't see how angry she was."  
  
"I hope I'm right too..." Anthony said, "because I don't want to risk ruining the new alliance if I have to confront Sally myself..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Ani-Mobius, Sonic was busy running...all three of them. Ani-Mobius Sonic decided to race with SegaSonic and Arcadia Sonic to see how the three of them compare. So far, all three of them have lapped Knothole five times, and were still tied. Finally, all three decided to stop.  
  
"Alright, WHEW..." Arcadia Sonic said. "I think we can call this a draw...I mean, we ARE all the same guy!"  
  
"I hear ya..." Ani-Mobius Sonic said.  
  
"Well, thanks for the exercise, Ani-me!" SegaSonic said. "Arcadia-me and I better head back...our women will probably wonder what happened to us!"  
  
"Alright...catch you guys later," Ani-Mobius Sonic said, "because I WANT a rematch!"  
  
"You got it!" Arcadia Sonic said, and then he and SegaSonic ran off.  
  
After the other two Sonics had left, Ani-Mobius Sonic decided to head back to his home, already smelling the chili dogs he planned to have. However...he saw something else that caught his eye...a familiar mongoose escorted by Shadow, Anthony, and another older mongoose.  
  
"Mina?" Sonic said. "Is that you?"  
  
"Sonic!" Mina said. She was then surprised to see Sonic rush up to her and hug her.  
  
"Man! It's great to see you again!" Sonic said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Living on Ani-Earth," Mina explained as soon as Sonic had released the hug. "In fact, I've been living with my new boyfriend, Shadow."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Sonic said, looking towards the ebon hedgehog. "Lucky guy..."  
  
"Thanks," Shadow said.  
  
"So, why didn't you come and visit?" Sonic said. "A lot of the guys missed you, even at the celebration after Anth here turned Buttnik into scrap!"  
  
"Well...after you told me off after kissing you that one time, I kinda felt too embarrassed to see you again," Mina explained, though Anthony knew she was lying. "I'm glad I found Shadow though."  
  
"Mina...you're my friend!" Sonic said. "What happened was a misunderstanding, you didn't need to run from me! Heck, I'm sure Sally understands that too!"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that..." Mina said, beginning to show worry.  
  
Sonic noticed this. "Mina, what's wrong?"  
  
Before Mina could answer, Sally joined the group. "Sonic, are you done running with your other selves?" Suddenly, she noticed Mina talking with the group, and Anthony could sense Sally trying to keep her rage in check. "Oh...I didn't realize you had company..."  
  
"Yeah, Sal..." Sonic said. "Mina came back to see how things were now that Buttnik's no longer a factor. Turns out she's been living on Ani-Earth with her boyfriend, Shadow."  
  
"That's good to hear," Sally said, with what Anthony could sense was fake friendship. "I'm glad to see you managed to avoid some of the problems going on..."  
  
"Me too," Mina said, "though I wish I was here to help."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sally said. "At least you can come back home to a Buttnik free world. Come, let's join the others. The Freedom Fighters decided to stage an impromptu reunion for a private celebration."  
  
"I'll see you later then," Tina said. "I still need to put in for housing in Knothole."  
  
"Alright, Mom!" Mina said. "I'll see you and Shadow later!"  
  
As Shadow and Tina walked towards Knothole's housing office, Anthony sent them a telepathic message. *I'll keep an eye on them...I'll follow you until Sally thinks I'm out of earshot and double back.*  
  
Anthony watched as Mina, Sally, and Sonic walked off. Sonic, of course, sped ahead leaving the two girls in the dust. As soon as Anthony sensed Sally's thoughts that he was out of earshot, he ducked into a patch of woods to the side, activated his Descendancy Powers, and used the Fade power to become invisible. From his concealment, he saw the drama unfold.  
  
"Sally," Mina said, unaware of Sally's feelings, "I'm glad you're no longer mad. I was hoping I could come home again without worrying about you, and be assured I won't make the same mistake with Sonic like I did."  
  
"I'm sure of that," Sally said. Suddenly, she pushed Mina down on the ground and showed a look of anger on her face.  
  
"Sally! What...?" Mina started to say.  
  
"I told you to stay away from Sonic," Sally said angrily. "You are NOT welcome here and never will be. Just go back to Ani-Earth with YOUR hedgehog, and there won't be any problem!"  
  
"But...this is my home too!" Mina said. "You can't...!"  
  
"Perhaps you need another lesson," Sally said, cracking her knuckles, "and I can because I'm princess of Mobius."  
  
"Not for long if you treat your subjects like that, Sal," Sally heard a voice say. Sally turned towards the source and saw Anthony's Descendancy form materialize out of thin air.  
  
"Gamemaster?!?" Sally said. "How...?"  
  
"Never mind that now, Sal," Anthony said, deactivating the Descendancy form. "Just listen. I don't care if you are princess, you have NO right treating Mina like that. What happened between her and Sonic was a misunderstanding, and even Sonic understands that. So I suggest you leave her alone."  
  
"Gamemaster," Sally said, "if you want to ensure our continued peace between Ani-Mobius and Arcadia, I suggest you leave now. This has nothing to do with you."  
  
Anthony drew his sword and rested the blade against the shoulder of his red armor. "It is if an innocent is in trouble. Sally...I don't want to have to tell your father that I had to prevent you from killing Mina over simple jealousy."  
  
Sally smiled an evil smile. "It will just be your word against mine, Gamemaster...and you are just a guest here, so I doubt you'll be trusted over me."  
  
Anthony realized she was right. "Perhaps...but if you do anything to Mina, I won't hesitate to act." Anthony then thumbed the blade of his sword. "Understood?"  
  
Sally realized Anthony was serious and decided to back off. "Very well..." Sally then turned towards Mina menacingly. "Stay away from Sonic...subject." Sally then ran off to meet Sonic, leaving Mina and Anthony behind.  
  
"I knew Sally still didn't like me," Mina said. "Perhaps I should head back to Ani-Earth..."  
  
"No, Mina," Anthony said. "We are going to make sure it's safe for you to come back here. This your home, and you deserve to come here too!"  
  
"Anthony, don't," Mina said. "It's not worth risking the end of our new alliance with Ani-Mobius over me. What were you thinking?!? Drawing your sword at Sally like that!"  
  
"I wanted to make sure Sally understood you were off limits as well," Anthony said. "As for why I'm doing it...you should know me better than that. I won't let any villain hurt the innocent...and right now, Sally's being the villain."  
  
"But, what can you do?" Mina asked. "You don't have proof!"  
  
"Then I'll just need to get proof," Anthony said. "And, I'll need to get help..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No way! NO WAY! You're wrong, Anth!"  
  
Anthony was telling Sonic about how Sally attacked Mina and that's why Mina hadn't reappeared on Ani-Mobius. "I wish I WAS wrong, Sonic. Unfortunately, I just had to prevent Sally from attacking Mina again...and, I'm ashamed to say I had to draw my sword to show Sally I meant business."  
  
"Anth...you're nuts!" Sonic said. "Sal is NOT that jealous, and I told her I told off Mina after she kissed me. So she has no reason to attack Mina!"  
  
"Sonic, I'm sorry, but she still hates Mina," Anthony said. "I wish I had proof..."  
  
"Well, until you do, don't bug me with such stories, Anth! I still don't believe you!" Sonic said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, me and Sal have a date..." Sonic then ran off, leaving Anthony to ponder these events.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Anthony was busy talking with Mina, Tina, and Shadow in Tina's new home in Knothole. They were talking about recent events, and Anthony had a plan in mind.  
  
"I know it's a bit risky," Anthony said, "but it may be our only chance to expose Sally for the cruel person she is. Or...it may make her rethink her position and try to make some type of peace."  
  
"I don't know, Anthony," Shadow said. "I don't want to put Mina in any more danger, especially after what happened with her and Sally yesterday."  
  
"I know, which is why I won't go through with this unless Mina agrees," Anthony said, and then turned towards Mina. "Mina, what say you?"  
  
Mina thought for a moment and then said, "Alright, I'll do it. As long as it means this entire situation will end."  
  
"Alright," Anthony said, "in that case, let's go over the plan again..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
King Max, Queen Alicia, and Princess Sally Acorn were all talking in the throne room about new additions to be made to Knothole, including the possibility of an information center to provide the people with information about Arcadia at any time. Just as they were talking, Antoine came in. "Your majestees? Meess Mina Mongoose wishes to see Sally."  
  
"Oh?" Sally said, curious to know why Mina wasn't scared of her after her encounter yesterday. "Let her in."  
  
Antoine nodded and showed Mina in. Mina bowed towards all three before being addressed by Sally. "What do need, Mina?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen Sonic recently, and I knew you visit him frequently, so I wondered if you could pass along a message," Mina said.  
  
"Of course," Sally said, trying to keep up appearances. "What message?"  
  
"Just tell him I'm going to be staying in Knothole for a couple of months, helping my mother with getting resituated with her new home," Mina said. "That way, if he ever wanted to see me, he knows where I am."  
  
"I see..." Sally said, and then smiled as a plan entered her mind. "Mina...why don't you and I meet later? It's been a while since we've seen each other, and we could talk for a while. You can even tell me about Shadow while I tell you about Sonic." Sally said that last part with a sly smile.  
  
Mina took that as her cue and giggled slightly. "Sounds like fun...I even have some stories about Shadow that will make you laugh. Where should we meet?"  
  
"The Ring Lake, around 4?" Sally asked.  
  
"Sounds good! I'll meet you then!" Mina said, and then bowed towards the king and queen. "By your leave, majesties."  
  
"I'll escort you out, Mina," Sally said, standing up. "The guards aren't exactly personable here..."  
  
As Sally walked Mina out the door, she whispered to her, "Don't think I'm going to make small talk, Mina. I told you to stay away from Sonic."  
  
"I intend to, Sally," Mina whispered back, "but I was also hoping we could find a way to make amends. We were friends at one point."  
  
"Perhaps, but your advances on Sonic changed that, even if it was a misunderstanding," Sally said. As they reached the exit, the two girls noticed Anthony approaching, and Sally finished with Mina with a fake friendly voice. "I'll see you at 4 at the Ring Lake, Mina!"  
  
Anthony looked surprised at that statement, and then turned towards Mina. "What? You're meeting her? Mina...after yesterday..."  
  
"I'll be fine, Anthony," Mina said. "We're just going to talk, and I can handle this myself. Do NOT go there!"  
  
"Mina..." Anthony said, acting concerned.  
  
"Anthony, do NOT appear there," Mina said, and then ran off.  
  
Anthony sighed, and then turned his attention towards Sally. "PLEASE be civil with her..."  
  
"I will, you can trust me," Sally said with a devilish smile. "Why are you here, Gamemaster?"  
  
"I need to speak with your parents. Are they available right now?" Anthony said.  
  
"They are...but don't think you'll be able to convince them I attacked Mina," Sally said. "They're still upset with you after hearing you drew your sword at me."  
  
"Well, this is concerning something with Arcadia, actually," Anthony said. "As for that incident, I doubt they'll believe my story anyway, so I wasn't going to pursue that."  
  
"I see...well, in that case, they're in the throne room," Sally said.  
  
"Going to come along to gloat when they browbeat me?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Nope...I have to get ready with my meeting with Mina tonight," Sally said, and then walked off towards her room.  
  
Anthony smiled as Sally walked off and thought, "Perfect. Now for phase two of my plan..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Ring Lake, Mina waited for Sally, wondering what fate had in store for her. She hoped Sally would be willing to make up and be friends again, but she still felt like it was a lost cause. Eventually, she saw Sally approach the lake.  
  
"Sally," Mina said, addressing the princess, and then looked around. "No guards?"  
  
"I convinced Daddy I didn't need them," Sally explained. "Mom even had to explain to him about a woman's need for privacy...and besides, I don't want anyone around for what's going to happen here."  
  
Mina began to look scared again. "Wh...what are you talking about?"  
  
Sally looked straight into Mina's eyes and said, "Simple...I'm going to finally teach you a lesson for coming back to Mobius. I don't want you here, Mina. As long as you're here, there's a chance Sonic might not have as much time for me."  
  
"Why?!?" Mina said. "I have Shadow now...I won't come between you and Sonic!"  
  
"True...but do you love Shadow for who he is?" Sally said. "Or do you just love him because he reminds you of Sonic? Mina...I wish it didn't come to this, but this is my kingdom and Sonic's my man, so I can't have you sticking around to interfere with my happiness! Maybe this will teach you to stay on Ani-Earth!" With that, she rushed forward to attack Mina, and Mina shielded herself...  
  
...only to notice Sally get blocked by some kind of force and knocked backwards.  
  
Sally stood back up from being knocked back and pounded on whatever barrier had appeared. "What type of trick is this? How did you do this?"  
  
"She didn't do it," Sally heard a voice said, and turned towards the voice and saw Anthony walking out of the woods.  
  
"YOU!" Sally said, shocked at Anthony's appearance.  
  
"Yes...me," Anthony said. "I was afraid you would try something like this, so I decided to make sure you didn't harm Mina."  
  
"How DARE you!" Sally said, rage increased. "I'll make sure you are banned from my kingdom for this, Gamemaster!"  
  
"I don't remember us giving you the kingdom yet, Sally," Sally heard another voice say, and froze when she recognized it as her mother, Queen Alicia. He then looked and watched as King and Queen Acorn walked out of the same hiding place...and became more horrified when she also saw one other person walk out...  
  
Sonic.  
  
"Sally...I am ashamed of you," King Acorn said, showing his anger towards his daughter. "I can understand being afraid of losing your boyfriend...but this is NO way for a princess to act!"  
  
"I'm even more ashamed, Sal," Sonic said. "You know, when Anthony convinced the king and queen to come here to prove his story, and then convinced me, the LAST thing I wanted or expected was for him to be right!" Sonic's anger became more apparent as he continued. "How COULD you, Sal?!? You knew you were the only girl for me and I had already told Mina that! You had no reason to do what you did! Dammit, Sal...even though she was out of line then she was STILL my friend! Unlike you..."  
  
Sally seemed shocked at that last part. "Wha...what are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean we're through, Sal," Sonic said. "I want nothing to do with you now! I thought we were friends...but I don't know you anymore! You used to be the kind girl who read bedtime stories to Tails every night, the kind person I grew to love as more than a friend. Now...you've become this overly-jealous person who can't stand me even being just FRIENDS with another girl! I deserve better than that!"  
  
"But...Sonic..." Sally said, "I love you..."  
  
"Well, I don't love you, Sal...not anymore," Sonic said, and then took Mina by the paw. "Now, if you'll excuse me, YOUR HIGHNESS, I'm going to bring Mina home." He then ran off leaving a very teary-eyed Sally to start bawling at his departure.  
  
"Come, my dear," King Acorn said, guiding Sally towards the palace, "you and I are going to have a little talk about your behavior." As King Acorn led his daughter away, Queen Alicia turned to Anthony and said, "It seems you were right, Anthony...I'm sorry for the problems my daughter has caused."  
  
"It's alright, your majesty," Anthony said. "You'd...better see to your daughter."  
  
Alicia nodded and walked off, leaving Anthony at the Ring Pool. He sat down and looked at the pool and thought, "I was right...but this is one time I wish I wasn't..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That evening, King and Queen Acorn were busy talking with Sonic, Shadow, Mina, Tina, and Anthony. "I am sorry for what my daughter did to your daughter, Miss Mongoose," King Acorn said, addressing Tina. "You have my deepest apologies, and my assurance that this won't happen again."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty," Tina said. "I just wish the situation was different..."  
  
"As do I..." King Acorn said. "I am now forced to search for my lost son, Elias. Even though he left because he felt Sally was best suited to lead, I cannot let her lead the kingdom after what she has done. Hopefully, he will get the message I sent throughout the kingdom."  
  
"Then it is a good thing I didn't travel too far," the entire group heard, and all looked towards the entrance to the throne room and saw Elias standing there, with his travel cloak still on. "I came back as soon as I had heard..."  
  
Queen Alicia immediately jumped up from her throne and hugged her son tightly. "I'm just glad you are home...Goddess, how we've missed you...Why didn't you just tell us...?"  
  
"I tried," Elias said, breaking the hug, "but you wouldn't listen. However...things are different now..."  
  
"Yes..." King Acorn said, sullenly, "I only wish this didn't happen...she had the potential to be a good leader..."  
  
"Where is she now?" Elias asked.  
  
"She was still crying in her room last time I checked," Alicia said. "I think, after Sonic decided to no longer be her boyfriend, she's coming to terms to what she did..."  
  
"More than you know, Mother," a voice said, bringing all people present to attention. Everyone turned towards the source and saw Sally, still looking as if she was crying. "I'm glad you are all here...I was hoping I could say something, to you especially, Mina."  
  
All were silent as Sally continued. "I...just wanted to say, I'm sorry, to all of you. It wasn't until Sonic broke up with me that I realized just how jealous I was acting. The last thing I wanted to lose the respect of my friends..." Sally then looked towards Mina. "...ALL of my friends. I...know it will be a while before you all trust me again, and I won't press you or beg you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know..."  
  
"Hey, Sal..." Anthony said, "we understand. No one's immune to their emotions, and sometimes the worst can come out because of them. Like me with the Dark Gamemaster..." Anthony shuddered a bit as the images of that event replayed in his mind.  
  
"I see..." Sally said, and then looked sadly toward Mina. "Mina, you're the one I should apologize to the most...can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Mina looked towards Sally and saw that Sally almost had a pleading look in her eyes. She walked up to Sally and then did something surprising...in the form of a sisterly hug. "Of course I can...hell, it was partly my fault too."  
  
"Thank you..." Sally whispered as she returned the hug. After the hug was broken, Sally felt herself being hugged from behind and felt a kiss on her cheek. She looked towards the source and saw Sonic. "Sonic? Wha...?"  
  
"That's the Sal I knew..." Sonic said. "I figure you deserved another chance, since you apologized to Mina..."  
  
"You...you mean...?" Sally said, stammering a little.  
  
"Yeah...I forgive you too, Sal," Sonic said, and then drew Sally into a tight hug as Sally began to sob heavily onto Sonic's shoulder.  
  
Anthony watched the entire scene unfold, and then turned towards Max, Alicia, and Elias. "I'd better take my leave now, your majesties. It seems all the loose ends have been tied up here."  
  
"Very well, Gamemaster," Max said. "Until next we meet..."  
  
Anthony made a farewell bow and then walked out of the throne room and out of the castle. As he walked towards the portal, he saw Ashura and Crystallis running towards him. "Anth," Ashura said, "we just heard about Mina! Is she...?"  
  
"She's fine," Anthony said. "Sally is busy apologizing to her as we speak, and all involved are trying to reunite their broken bonds of friendship."  
  
"Good," Crystallis said. "I guess Mina's going to live here again now?"  
  
"Doubt it," Anthony said, "I think SHADOW might still have an issue with that."  
  
"True," Ashura said, snickering a little. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration..."  
  
"I agree," Anthony said, noticing a small automated chili dog stand, "and I think a sample of the local chili dogs are in order..." 


	3. Love

Chapter 3 - Love  
  
Several days had passed since the incident involving Ani-Mobius's Sally, and everything was starting to return to a regular routine. Unfortunately, that included certain other routines that were best left gone...  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!" Tails said, as he once again found himself climbing out of Masaki lake. Sure enough, he had gotten himself drenched as a way of waking up, and two of the women to blame, namely Ryoko and Ayeka, were busy fighting again. After drying himself off, Tails managed to find his shoes and gloves and headed towards Washu's lab to do some work, and to escape the commotion. It was then that he noticed an anomaly...  
  
"Strange, usually Sonic's up by now," Tails thought to himself as he looked around for his friend. "I wonder where...?" It was then he saw Sonic walking out of the bathroom, but the look on Sonic's face made it seem that he hadn't slept a wink. Tails decided to find out what was wrong, and ran up to the blue hedgehog.  
  
"Sonic," Tails said, "are you...?" It was then that he got a real good look at Sonic's face...for it looked like he was crying not too long ago. "Sonic, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's...nothing, Tails..." Sonic said, trying to avoid the conversation.  
  
"It's SOMETHING, Sonic," Tails said. "Come on...you can tell me!"  
  
Sonic looked at Tails, and then bowed his head. "I had that nightmare again...the one where I saw Mom die..."  
  
"Oh no..." Tails said, and looked with worry at his friend.  
  
"I can't get that out of my head, Tails," Sonic said. "Even after the Arcadian Sonic's family adopted me, I still can't let go..."  
  
"Sonic, I understand..." Tails said, and laid a paw on Sonic's shoulder. "Maybe, you can talk to the other Sonic, see if he can help..."  
  
"I hope so, Tails..." Sonic said. Almost on cue, the two of them heard Sasami greeting someone at the front door of the Masaki residence. In fact, it was a group that included all the members of the Heroes Council: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Megaman, Protoman, Bass, Arcadia's Sonic, Arcadia's Tails, Arcadia's Knuckles, Vegeta, Serena, Tai, Agumon, Spider-Man, and Anthony. Sasami had decided to invite the group to a "Hero's Brunch" to celebrate the new alliance between Arcadia and Ani-Mobius.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us, Sasami," Link said as the group entered the eating area. "But, won't Tenchi be a little angry at what you did?"  
  
"He knows," Sasami said. "He actually thought it was a great idea..."  
  
"CHAIR AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!" Bass yelled, as he pushed Serena out of the way and punched a piece of furniture that was flying towards the group. The rest of them looked towards the source and found Ayeka and Ryoko still arguing.  
  
"Now you see why I don't like coming here in the mornings," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah, your world's Sonic warned us about that," Zelda remarked.  
  
It was then that Arcadia Sonic laid eyes on his Ani-Earth adopted brother, and saw that he looked somewhat bummed. "Bro? Are you alright?"  
  
SegaSonic looked up towards his other self, and Arcadia Sonic could see the sadness in his eyes. "I...just had a nightmare," SegaSonic said, "about Mom, my first one. Couldn't sleep much after that..."  
  
"Man..." Arcadia Sonic said, and then asked SegaTails to leave the two of them alone to talk. He then sat down and looked into his adopted brother's eyes. "Bro...Sonikku..." Arcadia Sonic said, mentioning SegaSonic's real name, "is there something I can do? Maybe we can talk to Mom..."  
  
"I don't know, Maurice," Sonikku said, now mentioning Arcadia Sonic's real name. (A/N: And because it's WAY too tedious to type Arcadia Sonic and SegaSonic all the time!) "I just wish I could finally let go. I mean...I nearly killed Eggman because of what happened to her..."  
  
Maurice realized what Sonikku was saying and came up with an idea. "Maybe...if we could find something of hers...it might ease the pain. Where did you live?"  
  
Sonikku looked up and said, "South Island. I'll take you there...Washu can set up a portal to there."  
  
Maurice nodded, and the two Sonics headed towards Washu's lab. What they didn't know, was they were being watched by the eyes of Anthony, who had sensed Sonikku's sadness earlier.  
  
"Poor guy..." Anthony thought to himself. "Earlier I was wishing the Sega version was correct, and it's not any better..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Very little was left of the house that was once Sonikku's home. Wrecked furniture, charred walls, and broken glass were seen everywhere. Sonikku was having a harder time than before...and was fighting hard to keep the tears back. Maurice saw this and said, "Just let it go, bro..." Sonikku then sat down on the ground and let out a large batch of tears, and Maurice knelt down to give his adopted brother a shoulder to cry on. After a while, Sonikku finally calmed down.  
  
"Feel any better?" Maurice asked. After Sonikku nodded, Maurice then said, "Come on, let's see what we can salvage..."  
  
The two Sonics walked around, looking for anything that was left of Sonikku's family. Eventually, Maurice found what looked like an old photo album, still in somewhat good condition. He grabbed it and brought it to where Sonikku was looking around. "Bro, look what I found!"  
  
Sonikku saw the album, and the two sat down to leaf through it. "Man...I don't believe this survived the attack!" Sonikku said.  
  
As they opened the album, the first thing that caught Maurice's eye was a photo of Sonikku's mom. "Whoa...she DOES look a lot like Mom," Maurice said.  
  
"Yeah...I know," Sonikku said. "It was one of the reasons your mom reminded me of her so much..."  
  
"Hey, she's your mom too now," Maurice said, and the two continued to leaf through the album. Suddenly, the two of them paused when they saw a family photo, showing Sonikku as a younger child, his mother, his father...and two other children!  
  
"Wha...?" Sonikku said. "Who...who are those two?!?"  
  
Maurice carefully took the photo out of the album and checked the other side, seeing if something was written on the back. Something was scrawled on the back, saying "Our family, 1987."  
  
"Bro," Maurice said, "I think those two are your siblings."  
  
"But, that's impossible!" Sonikku said. "I don't have any siblings!"  
  
"Looks like you do, bro," Maurice said, and then found a couple of other photos with the other two kids. "Here's one that says 'Sonikku, Sandra, and Mark'. Looks like you have a brother and a sister like I do."  
  
Sonikku was still finding this hard to believe. "But...where are they? Are they still alive somewhere?"  
  
"I don't know," Maurice said, and then got an idea. "But I know how we can find out!"  
  
"How?" Sonikku said.  
  
"Anthony..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony looked around at the wreckage of the home and wondered how anything could've survived the attack, much less a photo album. He was also afraid of what type of images would appear if he used his Past Sight power.  
  
"Sonikku," Anthony said, deciding to use the two Sonics' real names to tell them apart, "I don't know how I'll be able to find these two other hedgehogs. With Tails and Amy on Mobius, I had some type of time frame to work with..."  
  
"Just find out whatever you can," Sonikku said. "I'm not expecting a miracle."  
  
"Alright..." Anthony said. "I just hope I can find anything."  
  
Anthony then focused on the home, trying to pick up whatever images he could. He decided to focus on a few minutes before whatever attack occurred at the home, and was surprised by what he saw...  
  
"What...the...HELL?" Anthony said.  
  
*IMAGE STARTS*  
  
"Hello?" Belle Hedgehog said, talking into the phone. She, her husband, Jackson, and her son, Sonikku, were busy celebrating the defeat of Robotnik, which Sonikku was a great part of. "Who? AUNT ROSE?!? But...I thought you and the kids died in that fire!!! What? The kids survived?!? Oh thank God...how'd you find us? You saw the report on Sonic and looked us up? I can't wait to see you again...where are you? Westside Island...Emerald Hill Zone? We'll be right there!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the scene took a more graphic turn as various explosions could be heard outside, and Sonic ran in, telling his parents of Robotnik's attack...  
  
*IMAGE ENDS*  
  
"Oh my God..." Anthony said once he stopped seeing the image.  
  
"Anth, what is it?" Maurice said.  
  
"Guys...just before the attack on Sonikku's parents, they received a phone call from an 'Aunt Rose'," Anthony said. "Apparently, pictures of Sonikku after his first defeat of Robotnik were recognized by her, and she called to try to reunite everyone. Apparently, she thought Sonikku and the two parents had died from a fire a while back...and vice versa regarding her and the two siblings."  
  
"Whoa..." Sonikku said, "that must've been what my mom was trying to talk about before she died. Did you get anything else?"  
  
"Yes, a location of where they might be," Anthony said. "Westside Island, in the Emerald Hill Zone."  
  
"We've got to go there!" Sonikku said, gathering up some photos and putting them in his left glove. "I'll get Tails and have him fly us there!"  
  
"I've got a better idea, Sonikku," Anthony said, touching Soniku's forehead. "Concentrate on an image of the Emerald Hill Zone..."  
  
"What are you doing, Anth?" Maurice asked.  
  
Anthony concentrated for a while, and then nodded as if he had received some information. "Excellent..." he said, and then turned towards Maurice. "Maurice, I'm going to take Sonikku to Emerald Hill myself. Go back and tell the others what I'm doing."  
  
"But...how are you and Sonikku going to Westside?" Maurice asked. He got his answer when the two of them disappeared right in front of him. "Oh...forgot..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony and Sonikku materialized near a city somewhere in the Emerald Hill Zone. Or at least...in the ruins of a city...  
  
"Must've been destroyed during Buttnik's second attack," Anthony said, looking around and spying something peeking out of the rubble. Anthony picked it up, and noticed it was a portion of a picture in a broken frame. Anthony noticed two hedgehog faces in the photo. "Looks like your siblings were here..."  
  
"Oh no..." Sonikku said. "Don't tell me they're..."  
  
"Hang on, Sonic," Anthony said, using his nickname now that there was only one present. "Let me check the area..." Anthony then used his Past Sight again and saw an image of the fight. He noticed the two hedgehogs in the photograph trying to protect an elder hedgehog, but the elder hedgehog took a mortal wound from a laser blast. He then saw the two hedgehog running into a wooded area nearby.  
  
"Looks like they survived, and ran into the woods," Anthony said. "Aunt Rose didn't make it though...come on, we've got to follow this image!"  
  
Sonikku followed Anthony as Anthony ran through the wooded area, following the psionic signal he was picking up from the Past Sight. They followed the signal for what seemed to be hours, and then Anthony nearly collapsed at one point.  
  
"Anth, what's wrong?" Sonikku asked.  
  
"Psionic depletion," Anthony said. "I should've brought some amino water with me. Hang on...I have one chance." Anthony then activated his Descendancy Powers, causing the Armor of the Gamemaster to cover him, and stood up as if he was reenergized. "That did it...come on."  
  
The two continued to run through the woods as Anthony followed the psionic signal. Though Anthony still kept running at a good clip, Sonikku saw that Anthony was struggling to maintain his concentration. After another few hours, Anthony collapsed.  
  
"Anth!!!" Sonikku said, and tried to help Anthony up.  
  
"No..." Anthony said, weakly. "Not now...I'm so close..." Suddenly, Anthony Armor disappeared and reverted to the red plate...a clear sign that the Descendancy Powers were depleted.  
  
"Anth...what happened?" Sonikku said, worried about Anthony's condition.  
  
"Sorry, Sonic..." Anthony said, sounding as if he was struggling to remain conscious. "I have to...rest..." After saying that, Anthony collapsed further, still alive, but unconscious.  
  
"Oh man..." Sonikku said, worried about Anthony's condition. He then yelled, "HELP!!! I NEED HELP OVER HERE!!!"  
  
Almost as if they knew they were there, two hooded figures appeared out a patch of the woods and walked up to the two of them. "Who...who are you?" Sonikku said.  
  
"Friends," one of the figures said, with an obviously female voice. She then turned towards the other figure. "Let's get him into the house. We can treat him there."  
  
"Alright," the other figure, speaking with a male voice said, and then turned towards Sonikku. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He just needs to rest," Sonikku said. "I'll explain when we get him to your house."  
  
The three of them then picked up Anthony and walked towards another portion of the woods, where Sonikku saw what looked like a hut similar to those that were in Knothole on Ani-Mobius.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After placing Anthony on one of the beds, Sonikku was offered a chair by the female figure and sat down. The two figures remained hooded, as if they didn't want their identities known, and the female spoke to Sonikku. "We don't get too many people out here," she said, "especially not after Robotnik attacked this island."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm here looking for someone," Sonikku said. "Two someones, in fact. Separated from me during one of Buttnik's attacks."  
  
"Oh?" the male figure asked.  
  
"Yeah...in fact, maybe you two can help," Sonikku said, pulling out the stack of photos from his glove and pulling out the pictures of his siblings to show them. "Have either of you seen two hedgehogs that look like these two?"  
  
The two figures looked at the photos, and then gasped. The female then said, "We...actually have seen these two..."  
  
"Really?" Sonikku said, excited. "Where?!?"  
  
The two then looked at Sonikku and removed the hoods from their cloaks, revealing a male hedgehog with brown quills and a female hedgehog with purple quills. Sonikku gasped as he noticed them, and the male hedgehog continued, "Where did you get these photographs?"  
  
Sonikku then showed them the family photograph. "That's a picture of myself as a baby, along with my parents...and my brother and sister." He then looked at the two of them and asked, "Are your names Sandra and Mark?"  
  
After the two of them nodded, he continued. "My name is Sonikku Takeshi Hedgehog," he said, "and...I'm your brother."  
  
Sandra and Mark just stood and stared at him for a while, and then all three hedgehogs...all three siblings...grabbed each other in a group hug, crying tears of joy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe so much has happened...and we didn't know of each other being alive..."  
  
Sonikku, Sandra, and Mark had caught up on all that had happened since they were separated, including the defeat of Robotnik and of Ani-Earth's invitation as a world of Arcadia. Sandra's words seemed to mirror the feelings of all three siblings. "Yeah," Sonikku said in response, "it's just too bad Mom isn't around to see us reunited again."  
  
"At least we are together now," Mark said. "How did you find us?"  
  
Sonikku pointed to Anthony, who was still unconscious on the bed. "That guy found this area. He's Anthony Bault, Gamemaster of Arcadia."  
  
"THE Gamemaster?!?" Sandra said, surprised. "Ohmigosh...will he be alright?!?"  
  
"He'll be fine," Sonikku said, "though he'll be out for a while. The last time he expended his psionics like this, he was out for fifteen hours."  
  
"Then it will be morning before he wakes up, no doubt," Mark said.  
  
"We'd better set up somewhere for you to sleep as well, Sonic," Sandra said. "I think we have some spare bedrolls..."  
  
"Guys, I'll be fine," Sonikku said. "I should probably head back and..."  
  
"Sonic, please..." Sandra said, holding onto Sonic's paws and looking at him with almost a pleading look. "It's been years since we had been together as a family..."  
  
Sonikku understood what Sandra was asking and said, "Yeah, it has...alright, I'll stay. We've still got a lot of catching up to do..."  
  
"Yes, indeed..." Mark said, and the three hedgehogs sat down at a dining table to talk. "So...tell us about what you've been up to lately..."  
  
As the three hedgehogs talked, Anthony continued to sleep on the bed he was placed on. Unseen by the hedgehogs, Anthony also smiled slightly as he sensed their happiness in his sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Anthony finally woke up, feeling as if his head was used for Blitzball practice. He looked around and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings, wondering where he ended up. He also smelled a pleasant smell of eggs and hash browns being cooked. As he sat up in his bed, Sonikku came in the room and noticed him awake.  
  
"Anth, you're finally up!" Sonikku said. "You alright now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Anthony said, "just tell Tidus not to use my head to practice the Jecht Shot, would ya?" After Sonikku laughed for a bit, Anthony asked, "Sonic, where are we?"  
  
"My brother and sister's house," Sonikku said. "They found us when you became unconscious."  
  
"So they found us instead of us finding them," Anthony said.  
  
"Hey! You still found this area, man," Sonikku said, and then looked like he was on the verge of crying again. "I...can't thank you enough for this, Anth..."  
  
"Then don't try," Anthony said. "It was my duty to help...and my pleasure."  
  
"Alright..." Sonikku said, wiping away a couple of stray tears that managed to escape. "Come on...you've got to meet my bro and sis!"  
  
Anthony was led into the dining area, where large plates of scrambled eggs, toast, and hash browns were waiting. Sandra looked up just as the two entered the room. "Gamemaster! You've finally awaken!" she said, and then walked over. "I'm Sandra Hedgehog."  
  
"A pleasure, Sandra," Anthony said, shaking her paw, "and please, call me Anthony."  
  
"That's something I forgot to tell you guys," Sonikku said. "The man HATES being called by his title by his friends."  
  
"So we see," Mark said, walking into the room. "I'm Mark, Anthony."  
  
"You're Mark Anthony?!?" Anthony said, ad-libbing a joke. "You don't look like a human Latin singer from Earth."  
  
Mark gave Anthony and confused look, and Anthony just said, "I'm kidding, Mark, I knew what you said."  
  
Sandra giggled a little at the exchange, and then said, "Sonic told us how you helped find us. I can't begin to tell you how grateful we are..."  
  
"Hey, like I told Sonic, it was my pleasure," Anthony said.  
  
"Did he tell you yet?" Mark asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Anthony asked, looking at Sonikku.  
  
"We've decided to move to Mobara on Mobius and live there with his adopted family," Sandra said. "He's already spoken to them about us, and they were more than willing to welcome us into the family as well."  
  
"Really?" Anthony said. "Huh...I wonder how Queen Aleena is going to deal with TWO sets of three siblings? And WHY am I hearing the Brady Bunch theme in my head?"  
  
Sonikku giggled slightly at that remark, and then said, "Well, we'll find out soon enough. Several of the Arcadians are coming by to help with the move. I told them where we were located."  
  
"Alright," Anthony said, and then eyed the food. "Well, while we're waiting, what say we partake of this breakfast and celebrate?"  
  
"I'm with that!" Mark said, and all four of them sat down to eat.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The move went swiftly, and Mark and Sandra were welcomed into the royal family of Mobara with open arms as they met their new siblings, Sonia and Manic. The two of them were even surprised at how much Queen Aleena looked like their original mother. After they moved in, Sandra and Mark decided to aid with the rebuild effort in Mobara, and Sonikku had even decided to stay for a few days in Mobius to help them.  
  
As for Anthony, he returned to his own home in Mobotropolis, and finally laid down to relax after the recent hectic events. However, his relaxation didn't last long, as he heard a knock on his front door.  
  
"Geez...can't a guy get a break?" Anthony thought to himself as he opened the front door. He was shocked to see both Sonics, as well as the Digidestined and their Digimon, standing there. "Um...hi guys. What's going on?"  
  
"Well...we know how you hate accolades and such," Maurice said. "However, since you don't yet have a medal from Ani-Earth, the Digidestined came up with something for what you did for Sonikku."  
  
"Guys...I appreciate it, but it's not necessary," Anthony said.  
  
"Yeah, but I think you'll like this," Sonikku said, and pinned a diamond shaped piece of metal with nine hooks on Anthony's shirt.  
  
"What the...?" Anthony said, looking at object. "What kinda medal is this?"  
  
"One that isn't finished yet," Davis said, "because there's something that goes with it." He then nodded towards the other Digidestined, and nine of them revealed nine small tags that looked like the original crest tags they had used against the Dark Masters and Apocolomon. They went up one by one and each said a small speech while placing a tag on the medal.  
  
"This is the Crest of Courage," Tai said, placing his tag, "in honor of the bravery you have shown to Arcadia."  
  
"This is the Crest of Friendship," Matt said, "in honor of the loyalty you have shown to your fellow Arcadians through all your adventures."  
  
"This is the Crest of Knowledge," Izzy said, "in honor of the vast information you have used to help Arcadia."  
  
"This is the Crest of Sincerity," Mimi said, "in honor of your unwillingness to accept honors you feel you do not deserve."  
  
"This is the Crest of Reliability," Joe said, "in honor of your unwillingness to back down from any challenge that threatened Arcadia."  
  
"This is the Crest of Love," Sora said, "in honor of the compassion you have shown to others, especially Amy Rose." Anthony blushed slightly at that one.  
  
"This is the Crest of Kindness," Ken said, "in honor of the kindness you have shown others in their times of need."  
  
"This is the Crest of Hope," TK said, "in honor of the hope you helped inspire, even when things seem to go against Arcadia."  
  
"And this is the Crest of Light," Kari said, "and this crest fits you best of all, Anthony. For you have acted as a light in some of Arcadia's darkest hours, and we hope you continue to be one."  
  
As soon as all nine tags were placed, Anthony looked down at the completed medal. "Guys...I...don't know what to say..."  
  
"Then don't say anything," Yolei said. "Think of this as our thanks to you for service to Ani-Earth."  
  
"Alright then," Anthony said, and then gave the Digidestined a strange look. "Um...these tags aren't going to turn me into some Ultra-Digidestined, are they?"  
  
As a laugh echoed throughout the group, Anthony felt prouder than he had ever felt before...  
  
For he was now, officially, a true hero of all Arcadia...  
  
THE END  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Flames? E-mail me at baultaw@usfamily.net. 


End file.
